1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressive album manufacturing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compressive album manufacturing apparatus in that independent areas for performing an aligning process, a heat providing process, a compressing process, and a cooling process respectively are formed in the multistage compressive album manufacturing apparatus, so that each process, which is done by hand, is merged into one, thereby rapidly manufacturing the bulk of compressive albums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an album is a booklet for storing pictures therein. There is an album for individually inserting the pictures therein. Also, the yearbook is manufactured by printing and binding the pictures in a lump. Moreover, in a wedding album or a first birthday album etc., the personal pictures are attached to surfaces of inner sheets in the form of a picture sheet, thereby manufacturing the album.
The manufacturing methods of the album are broadly divided into two, that is, a compressive type method and an adhesive type method.
In the compressive type manufacturing process of the album, the non-adhesive inner sheet and outer sheet are bound and then, the picture is attached to the surface of the inner sheet by using an adhesive and a pressure is applied thereto to complete the final product.
At this time, the adhesive is made of a liquid material having a viscosity. Also, the pressurization serves to prevent a wrinkle generated on the surface of the picture attached by the liquid adhesive. In some cases, the adhesive can be heated.
However, in the conventional manufacturing process of the compressive type, since the adhesives are applied to each picture or each inner sheet attached to the pictures, the work is cumbersome. Also, there is a problem in that it takes a comparable amount of time to manufacture the completed album.